The Wonders of Rain
by angiex3
Summary: A late night conversation... oneshot SxR


The streets were dark, full of emptiness, almost a void of life in it's presence. It was raining. Somehow the rain seemed as though reassuring, like the feeling of raindrops alerted you of your whole existence. As if all your sences were erased except for your ability to feel, to think, and to love...

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, staring at the taller man, seemingly under a trance. The silence was killing him, he felt he had to make a conversation.

Soubi awakened from his trance, staring out the window, watching to drops of rain hit the glass in front of him. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to what could be. What he hoped for and wished for. The one thing he knew he couldn't have. "Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He knew he didn't have to ask but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was "supposed" to order his fighter around like he was inferior to him, or nevertheless, be expected to.

"Of course, Ritsuka" Soubi answered in his usual tone.

"When did you lose your ears?" Ristuka asked, feeling foolish for asking such a childish question. But, he couldn't help himself. He was the curious type and wouldn't give up till his question was answered to his satisfaction.

"Why do you ask?" Soubi said, knowing he would irritate the boy. He loved playing around with their conversations. _He's so cute when he's angry_ he would often say to himself.

"Nevermind why I asked, I just want you to answer" Ritsuka said, annoyance clearly tracable in his voice.

"Is that an order?" Soubi mused.

"Uh...fine...yes it's an order, now answer my question" Ritsuka replied to his usual question in these situations.

"Around your age" Soubi said, with a smirk on his face and amusement, gleaming in his eyes.

"How did you lose them" Ritsuka asked, oblivious to how intimate the question was.

"Are you asking these questions for a reason, Ritsuka?" Soubi said, obviously avoiding the question.

"No...I was just...wondering, that's all" Ritsuka stated, as a bright crimson reached his cheeks.

Soubi stood from his position at the foot of his bed and headed to where Ritsuka was seated (on his computer chair). Ritsuka, unknown of what he was doing, did nothing but glare at him. Soubi couldn't help but smile at the cute expression on the younger boy's face. _He's so cute when he's angry._

Instinctively, Ritsuka moved back and continued his search to find out more about his fighter.

"Did you want to lose your ears?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi stopped, pondering his question and what his answer would be. The truth was that he didn't know, he didn't like to think about when he lost his ears, the person he lost them to...he had Ritsuka now, and he never wanted to lose him. Even if it means keeping a few secrets.

"Yes" Soubi plainly answered, standing in the middle of Ritsuka's room.

"Why?...I don't know if I would want to lose my ears yet." Ritsuka said truthfully.

"Because I wanted to be an adult sooner" Soubi responded, honestly.

"...Did it hurt?" Ritsuka asked shyly, blushing at his own question.

Soubi mearly smiled and walked up to him, leaning over, leveling their hight difference so they were eye to eye. Ritsuka was uncomfortable with his current position but didn't want to move till he got his answer.

"No" Soubi quickly said before closing the gap between them and placing his lips on Ritsuka's. Soft lips carresing his at a desperate attempt to get intimate. Hoping for a reply but knowing he wouldn't get one, other then rejection.

To his surprise, they did not break apart. Instead, Ritsuka deepened the kiss, leaning into his body, soaking in the warmth before him. Never before have they gone this far but how far would they go? Soubi questioned himself and his actions.

They broke apart, but only to breath in the well-needed air. Only to once more embrace on their sensual journey.

Millions of questions swarmed in Ritsuka's mind. _Why am I letting this happen? Why can't I control myself? Is this really what I want?...His lips, So soft..._

His thoughts wandered off but he quickly snapped back to reality as he realized the absents of his fighter before him. He was now perched on his bed. Gazing at his, confused and amused.

He couldn't think of what to say. All he could think of was the boy's actions. Usually he would pull away or yell at him afterwards. A smile played across his now, wet lips.

"Does this have something to do with your questions, Ritsuka? Did you want to lose your ears, to me?" Soubi said, humorously and seductively.

Ritsuka blushed a further shade of red and immediately replied flatly "No"

The stayed silent, only the sound of the raindrops could be heard.

"Suki-dayo, Ritsuka" Soubi said, breaking the silence.

Soubi said this constantly, almost always hoping for a reply but never recieving one. He knew the boys feelings, doubted them sometimes but constantly stated his own emotions. Always longing for more but got nothing. Sometimes this feeling took over him and he would spend hours at night awake with thoughts none-stop, swimming around his mind...

After a few moments of pondering Ritsuka replied..."Suki-dayo, Soubi"...


End file.
